Gad
/!\ This page is under heavy construction /!\ A Gad (also referred to as "powerful stones") is a mysterious object possessing many peculiar abilities. Gads can take the shape of any number of things. What's a Gad? A gad is a small, typically geometric stone that will absorb nearby materials to change into either a humanoid creature or a horrible monster upon coming into contact with certain people in certain circumstances. They are said to have come from space. In episode 26 "Young Traveler", it is postulated that Gads are messages from the thoughts of those who have passed, although it may not be clear what they mean. However, it also appears that people who die under certain unknown conditions may either become Gads or have their thoughts preserved as a Gad, though these Gads send other Gads with their messages instead of going themselves and so have an unknown potential. * Techode * A-Techode * Gadrian What is Unknown * If the person's emotional state/state of mind has some effect at the point of making contact with their Gad. (Remove?) * Specific qualifications for a Gad to form what it does. * How much and in which ways absorbing the restored "something important" of the person's life actually effects a Techode. * The true nature of the Gads, Techodes, Gadrians, and A-Techodes. Speculation Gads seem to be human spirits that can be resurrected by people they were close to when they were alive, but split into two pieces. However, this theory is flawed in the fact that several Gads transformed for people who didn't have people close to, such as Takumi Kisaragi's Thunderbolt and Aiko Mary Harmony's Messah Schmidt. Another theory is that Gads react to those with strong emotions and change based on those emotions no mater who touches them. Techodes are gads that have transformed based on an imprint of a relevant person received from the person who spawned them, but split in two. Because of Hajiki's statement in episode 25: "When a person touches a Gad, their thoughts take shape, and those thoughts become the Techode. Thing is, that most people have more than one thought. If a person's thoughts splits into several different thoughts, then Techode splits too." It could be that Gads... Trivia * At multiple points in the series, shooting stars can be seen falling from the sky. These are implied to be Gads falling from the "Gad Nest" in space. *The "Gad Nest" is a conglomeration of space ships that were sent up with the ashes of the dead in them so that they could be monogamist the stars. This was not what ended up happening however, because they did not correctly calculate the ships' takeoff angles, and so they all bunched up together. There is breathable air and warmth in the Nest. *The Gads came from an unknown place. Thoughts of people who've died take form as Gads in the Gad Nest and rain down from the sky in an effort to convey those thoughts. References * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gad_Guard Category:Techode Category:Items